Good morning, Naruto
by jsquare18
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto wakes in bed. Smut, Yaoi, Sasu/Naru, One-shot.


A/N SasuNaru fluff! Isn't it the best? Please enjoy…

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! (Sad face)

Sasuke lay on his back on his warm bed, listening to his lover's soft snores and the pattering of the rain outside. It was another sleepless night but he was used to it, being a chronic insomniac. Sasuke gently stroked his lover's soft blonde hair so as to not wake his lover. He felt a stirring of love in his chest as he gazed upon Naruto's sleeping face. 'How can a person so energetic and loud during the day look as peaceful and delicate as an angel in repose?' he smirked, 'Almost... dignified...' internally laughing at the thought of a stately Naruto, he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

It was not the bright sunlight shining through the wide open windows that woke him the next day, no. Neither was it the sound of birds chirping loudly outside, or even the sound of his alarm screaming at him to wake up. Oh, no. It was the most undignified way his blonde love (who had somehow ended up sleeping with his feet on the headboard during the night) kicked him in the face and elbowed him in the crotch hard before falling off the bed with a loud thud.

Sasuke shot awake with a loud yell, grabbing at his surely broken family jewels. "Goddammit!" ( Death to anyone who wakes the grouchy Uchiha from his slumber!) His notorious 'hate to be woken' image faltered and died as he stared unbelievingly at his lover. The blonde continued to slumber on despite falling from their soft and warm bed onto the hard and cold wooden floor.

With a soft snort, he grudgingly untangled himself from the warm cocoon of bedcovers and carried Naruto bride-style back to bed. He placed the smaller man on his chest, cradling his head against his shoulder. Idly stroking Naruto's soft skin and taking in his natural musky scent, Sasuke was suddenly hyperaware of his hard morning erection pressing against Naruto's hip.

Naruto felt so warm. He could tell from the fresh soap scent of his hard pillow that Sasuke was using him as an oversized teddy bear. He let a soft smile spread across his face as he snuggled closer to the source of warmth. Sasuke let a soft groan escape his lips. Slowly, Naruto became aware of something hard pressing against his hip bone and his sleepy smile turned into a leer. With his eyes still closed, he made a grab for it, only to have his hand smashed into the fluffy bed by Sasuke's faster one.

Naruto smirked. A first class ninja must be flexible to adapt to change of plans. He squirmed his way up Sasuke's body and before Sasuke could stop him, he gave Sasuke a big wet lick from his jaw up to his cheek, finally cracking open his big cerulean orbs.

"Eww! Gross..." Sasuke groaned, disgusted. He threw Naruto off him and rolled over, crushing the smaller man with his muscular body. Naruto's face displayed a dirty leer comparable to the great toad sannin, Jiraiya. "Why, whatcha think ya doin, Sas'ke?" he rolled his hips upwards to rub against Sasuke's rigid manhood shamelessly.

Sasuke moaned in appreciation. "Mmnh… Time for some morning exercise." he gave Naruto a piercing sexy dark look from under his thick dark lashes. 'God! He's so blatantly sexy… Mnnn mn...' Naruto fully appreciated how lucky he was to have the Uchiha heir as his lover and partner. Not to mention, Sasuke only ever shows this side of himself to him. In other people's eyes, Uchiha Sasuke was an idol, an ex-missing nin, a 1st class ninja, an ideal. Only Naruto knows that his Sasuke is very much a human, with flaws and imperfections and emotions hidden behind his monotonous monosyllabic 'Hnn's and cold stare. His Sasuke!

His possessive emotions must have shown on his expressive face because Sasuke gave him an uncharacteristically sweet and gentle peck on his forehead, showing his love through his dark eyes. Sasuke will never say the three words Naruto wished to hear the most, but he will never allow Naruto any doubts about his very true feelings for the boisterous blonde.

He kissed Naruto full on the lips, gently at first, then moving his thin downturned ones against the pink rosebud lips eliciting an immediate response. They brushed their lips against each others, nipping and playing around then Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto willingly opened his mouth to allow Sasuke's tongue to slip in and they fenced with their tongues, enjoying each other's unique taste.

Eventually, Sasuke broke away from the kiss to nibble at Naruto's ears. As he moved down to Naruto's sensitive neck, he could feel the blue eyed blonde shiver in pleasure. He licked the sun-kissed skin and positioned his teeth over the area where his neck meets his shoulder. Knowing his lover's most erogenous zone, he latched his lips over the thin skin and applied suction while he played his tongue on the sensitive spot, swirling in circles. Naruto gasped and moaned unrestrainedly. He absolutely loved it when Sasuke made love to his neck.

Sasuke absolutely loved the moans and whimpers Naruto made when he kissed his neck and the delicious way he squirmed and arched his back. They were a sure indication that his lover needs him. It just made him so horny he couldn't wait to move against the blonde.

He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. The sight of the lube is a sure sign that he is getting some and Naruto shivered slightly in anticipation, precum already beading on the tip of his pink topped erection. Sasuke smeared a generous amount of cold lube on Naruto's sensitive entrance, causing the blonde to squeak. Snickering at the girly sound, he slowly pushed his index finger into his lover, getting a deep moan this time. Moving his finger in and out, he added another to stretch the entrance. Thank god Naruto's body has been conditioned to his lovemaking as he was definitely well hung. The first time they tried anal sex was the worst - he still shuddered at the sound Naruto made when he entered his virgin hole. He was so sure Naruto would be split into two by his mighty equipment.

Feeling Naruto's tight hole loosen to accept his fingers, he started to scissor his finger. due to their clashing work schedule - damn that granny Tsunade! It had been a while since they had the chance to be intimate and it was all the fifth hokage's fault. He smirked evilly. There was a sure-fire way to make him blonde open up. Aiming upwards, he used his middle finger to probe against a certain spongy area.

Instantaneously, Naruto screamed and arched his back upwards. Relentlessly, he tormented Naruto's prostrate, enjoying the cries of pleasure he made. Judging the blonde to be more than prepared, he squeezed more lube into his palm and gave his weeping erection a few pumps. He then carelessly wiped his palm on the bed sheets - it would require washing afterwards anyway.

Pushing his lightly flushed face very close to his lover's, the brunette put on a mock evil smile. Before Naruto could prepare himself, he tackled the smaller man, tightly hugging his arms to his body so that the demon fox carrier could not move. Rubbing the mushroom head of his cock against Naruto's entrance, he reached down with one hand to position himself, thrusting all the way in at one go. He stilled himself to allow Naruto's body to adjust to his width; he knew his blonde lover did not appreciate pain with his pleasure when his mind was not yet fully clouded by the haze of sex. Well… However, after a few rounds of mind-blowing sex, all bets would be down. (wink wink)

Naruto started squirming when Sasuke did not move. He was so horny and he needed that familiar delicious friction. He moved his ass back and forth, giving a growl, indicating that his team mate better start pumping before he got frustrated. Oh so willing to oblige, the brunette pumped his hips forward. He angled his hips to stroke against Naruto's happy spot. Naruto gasped and rolled his ass back to meet Sasuke's thrusts. God, he was so tight. It's making him go crazy! A fast pace was set, their sweaty toned ninja bodies moving in a hypnotic horizontal dance as they started the familiar climb to their peak.

"Mnn… Sasuke… Harder, pleeaase…" Naruto groaned. He needed more! Sasuke growled. He turned Naruto around without withdrawing, putting him on all fours.

Pushing the blonde's sweaty and flushed face into the pillow, he spat into his palm and grabbed Naruto's neglected cock, jerking up and down. The added stimulation was too much for Naruto. He felt himself tipping over the edge. With a loud yell, he came, spurting white hot cum onto the bed, his body jerking uncontrollably all the while. The feeling of Naruto's pulsating inner walls against his cock was the last thing that broke Sasuke's tight control over his climax. With a last mighty thrust, he shot his load deep into Naruto.

Overwhelmed, he collapsed next to his lover. Even just the feeling of his semi hard manhood pulling out of Naruto gave the over-sensitised blonde another tingle down his spine. As they lay panting facing each other, Naruto smirked. "Guess we need ta change the sheets eh?"


End file.
